fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Me: Chapter One
WRITTEN: 20 April 2012 'Warning:' There will be parts of this story where characters will be out of character, i.e. Reaver and Logan. 'PART ONE: LILY' Chapter One: Welcome to a Nightmare, Lily Lily, the current Queen of Albion and Hero of Brightwall, slowly began to wake as her husband, Elliot, began to kiss her neck. She frowned and began to open her eyes. Since when did Elliot wake her up like that? She soon got her answer. It wasn’t Elliot who was kissing her. It was some naked guy she had never seen before. Lily screamed and pushed him away from her. He fell out of her bed with a loud thud. ‘OW! What was that for?’ he demanded, rubbing his bum while Lily held up her hand so she couldn’t see anything. ‘Who are you? What are you doing in here?’ she yelled as she looked around for her dog, Titan. Why wasn’t he attacking this stranger? ‘Come on, Queen, you couldn’t have forgotten about last night’s fun so soon.’ He grinned over at her. ‘My friend was right. You are a little minx.’ ‘What -?’ It was then that Lily realised that she was naked. She hurriedly pulled the bed sheets around her and yelled, ‘Get out! Get out! Get out, now, before I call the guards!’ The prostitute stared at her, hesitantly, before grabbing his clothes and running out the room. Lily sat in bed utterly confused. All evidence stated that she had sex with that prostitute last night, but she had no memory of it. The last thing she remembered was curling up in Elliot’s arms and falling asleep with Titan at the foot of the bed. So where were they now and how did she get into this situation? Lily looked around the room and saw no evidence that Titan and Elliot even slept in this room. In fact, the room itself looked different. Gone were the blues and greens, instead her walls were black and red. Her furniture was also different. It was more sinister looking. Lily jumped out of bed, tripping over the bed sheets as she went, and flung open the heavy, blood red curtains. She was still in her bedroom, since it was the same view. If this was the case, then why was her room different? She was beginning to worry and nearly jumped out of her skin as her clock struck twelve. ‘That can’t seriously be the time!’ Lily gasped, before hurrying over to her wardrobe to find some clothes. Why didn’t Logan come and wake me up? Lily thought angrily as she rummaged for her ripped pants and teal singlet. It was then that she remembered that Logan would be in Aurora or at least nearly there seeing as he left last night to help Kalin. Elliot or Hobson could have woken me up, she continued to think bitterly. ‘Argh! Who changed my wardrobe?’ Lily yelled, now taking notice of the clothes inside. She had never seen them before. They were mostly elegant, firm fitting, black and red dresses. Annoyed, Lily put on a nearby coat and left the room. She’d see if Logan had left some clothes behind. She would have borrowed Elliot’s clothes, but all of his clothes seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. As Lily walked to Logan’s room, she became anxious and worried, not to mention confused. The castle seemed so dark and all the servants she met on the way were terrified of her; they all hurried away when she greeted them. She couldn’t understand why, though. Normally they would cheerfully greet her and happily have a quick conversation with her. Upon arriving at Logan’s room, Lily walked straight inside, not bothering to knock. She was horrified at what she found inside. Logan’s room looked as though it had been the victim of a mortar attack. His furniture was destroyed, curtains and bed sheets were shredded, but on top of that, it looked as though no one had been in there for years. The dust was that thick, Lily’s footprints could be seen on the floor. Lily was definitely beginning to worry now. Logan, unlike herself, was always so neat and organised. He would never leave his room like this. Panicking, Lily ran back to her room to locate her Guild Seal so she could travel to the Sanctuary. However, after searching every inch of her room she could not find it. It was then that she realised that her wedding ring was missing. ‘Okay, calm down, Lily,’ she told herself. ‘Everything will be alright. You just need to get dressed and go down to Bowerstone to find Page. Yes, that’s what you need to do.’ Taking her own advice, Lily went back to Logan’s destroyed room and managed to rummage up some decent clothes. She barely took any notice that she was wearing clothes Logan owned when he was a teenager. She then began to search for her weapons and gauntlets only to find that they too were missing. She did, however, find a small, thin dagger that was more of a toothpick than a weapon. She pocketed it nonetheless. After all, any weapon is better than none, right? However, Lily didn’t feel comfortable carrying just a toothpick, sorry, dagger around with her. Hence, she went to her new desk and unlocked the top draw where she kept some personal gold. She got a shock when she saw five bags of gold in there. Why did she have that much money? She suspiciously took one bag out and left the room heading for Bowerstone Market. Just like the servants in the castle, the people of Bowerstone screamed and ran away from Lily while some of the braver citizens would insult her before marching off. Lily couldn’t understand why everyone was acting this way and what she had done to warrant such hatred and fear. Yesterday she was loved and practically worshipped, where she gave out autographs and several children had given her flowers. Now they all ran off crying for their mothers. Hurt, worried and confused, Lily walked into the Bowerstone Blacksmith’s, The Iron Hoof’s, and began to browse the wares for a new sword and pistol. She soon found an appropriate sword and pistol, which were on sale. She picked them up and went to the counter where the blacksmith’s wife stood watching her suspiciously. ‘Just these, thanks,’ Lily said, putting her purchase on the counter and reaching for her money bag. ‘Wow, the Queen’s actually paying for once,’ the wife said sarcastically. ‘Why the sudden change, your majesty?’ ‘I’m sorry, but I honestly have no idea what you are talking about,’ Lily apologised as she gave the blacksmith’s wife the appropriate amount of gold. She had never stolen anything in her whole life, except from her brother. ‘Yeah, sure you don’t!’ the woman snapped. ‘I suppose there’s hope. Your father was a rotten egg, but he soon turned over a new leaf. Maybe you’ll do the same.’ What she said was true. Lily’s father, the Hero of Bowerstone and King of Albion was reported to be the coldest man alive. At the age of eight he lost his sister and had never recovered. The devastating event closed his heart to all human emotions. He took great pleasure in hurting people and would only help people through payment. He also wiped out the population of Oakfield, but when all the Heroes were united and he was shot by Lord Lucien Fairfax, something changed in him. Instead of choosing wealth or love for his dog, he chose sacrifice. Since that day he changed for the best and died a beloved king. Lily was about to ask what the woman was on about when screams met her ears. ‘What the -?’ Lily grabbed her new weapons and hurried outside. Once outside, she looked around and literally dropped her weapons in shock. What she was seeing could not be possible. Dark Sentinels and the other minions of the Crawler were attacking, but it could not be possible. With the Crawler’s defeat three months ago, all of his “children” had disappeared from Albion and Aurora. So how could they be here now? It was then that Lily got her second shock. Amongst the guards fighting and protecting the people was Logan with Titan by his side. Ben Finn, Sabine, Boulder, Page, Kidd and Kalin were also there. If Lily was confused before, then nothing explained how confused she was now. Kalin and Logan were meant to be in Aurora, and Ben was supposed to be travelling, but what was most confusing was the fact that Logan was using magic. He was wearing what looked like her gauntlets and he was currently making an petty ice storm attack the advancing enemies. Snapping out of her trance, Lily picked up her weapons and went to help her friends as Kalin was injured and fell to the ground. Just as the Dark Minion went to deal the finishing blow, Lily struck out her sword, blocking it. It looked at her. ‘Trust me, you won’t find me an easy enemy,’ Lily told it quietly before attacking. In the end, it was only Logan and Lily fighting the creatures of darkness. Everyone else was either dead or nursing wounds. However, the survivors all stood, or sat, there stunned – stunned that Lily could fight. When there were only two Dark Minions left, Logan stopped and watched his little sister use her sword and perform deadly slices destroying them both. With the enemies defeated, Lily stood there frowning at her last victims wondering what they were doing here in Bowerstone Market. She didn’t notice Logan and his allies examining her, utterly stunned and suspicious. ‘Odd… Why would the Crawler’s followers be here?’ Lily muttered more to herself than anyone else. ‘You know of the Crawler?’ Kalin asked suspiciously as Logan helped her to her feet. Lily turned and looked at Kalin, disbelief present in her eyes. ‘Kalin, I think that Dark Minion hit you harder than you think,’ Lily said seriously. ‘Of course I know about the Crawler. After all, it nearly killed me twice. You should know that better than anyone!’ ‘You know who Kalin is?’ Logan asked suspiciously. Lily had never seen him look at her so suspiciously before, except perhaps when she used to offer him a drink of water after training with their father. He was yet to forget the time she switched his water for vinegar. ‘Oh please, not you too, Logan!’ Lily gasped. ‘Why are you all acting as though I’m the enemy? Did I do something horrid last night?’ ‘Probably. You’re always doing inhuman things, which is probably why you look like a heartless devil,’ Ben said without looking at her as he helped Page. ‘Ben… she doesn’t look like that at the moment,’ Logan said quietly, looking Lily up and down. ‘This isn’t Lillian. This isn’t my sister.’ Ben quickly looked at the now annoyed Lily. ‘Why do you mean “I’m not your sister”?’ she demanded. ‘And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lillian?’ ‘You are not my sister,’ Logan said, walking towards her hesitantly. ‘If you were, you would have no problem with me calling you Lillian.’ ‘Not to mention his sister has long, silky black hair, black eyes revealing to all that she harbours a soul without a glimmer of light, and dead, ghost white skin, proving that she is part vampire,’ said Ben, taking in Lily’s short, light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and healthy tan skin. ‘And I must say you are much more attractive than her. No offense, Logan.’ ‘None taken,’ replied Logan, before turning to Lily. ‘Another reason why you aren’t my sister is you are fighting with a sword instead of with those bloody dead balverines. Not to mention you aren’t dressed as a slut, nor are you hitting on Ben. Oh, and there’s also the little fact you aren’t trying to kill me. So I think it is safe to say that you are not my sister.’ ‘That’s not funny, Logan.’ Lily was very hurt by what Ben and Logan had just said. ‘I would never try to kill you. I love you dearly. Nor would I ever try to hit on Ben. He’s like a second brother.’ ‘I’m sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else,’ Logan said gently, noticing the pain in Lily’s eyes. ‘If you want I can help you find your real brother –‘ ‘Oh, Logan, don’t be so naïve!’ Page snapped. ‘She’s trying to trick you with her knew looks and acting skills.’ ‘What are you talking about? I’ve looked this way ever since I first met Sabine when I left the castle with Walter and Jasper.’ Lily was beginning to wonder if she was having a nightmare. ‘And when did we leave the castle?’ Walter inquired, stepping forward, making his presence known. Lily’s eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at her dead mentors face. This startled everyone. ‘Walter?’ she whispered, before collapsing to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and saying loudly, ‘No, I’m dreaming! This is just a horrid nightmare! When I awaken, things will be as they should. Logan will walk in telling me to get out of bed while fighting off Titian as he tries to get him to play with him. Then we’ll have breakfast with Elliot before Logan and I go to the throne room and listen to Uncle Reaver’s pathetic ideas on rebuilding Albion. During which time Page will be reframing from shooting him. I’ll then have lunch before going to the Sanctuary. Jasper will tell me who needs help and I’ll go and help them. Then, that night, I’ll fall asleep in Elliot’s arms and have no memory of this nightmare. So come on, Lily, wake up!’ She was starting to draw a crowd. ‘I think we should take her to the Resistance Headquarters,’ Logan whispered to his friends. He did not take his eyes off the hysterical girl in front of him. ‘No way!’ Page hissed. ‘I don’t trust her! Who says she’s not acting? She’s probably trying to find out how to kill us once and for all.’ ‘Page, if she was going to kill us, she would have let those creatures eradicate us,’ Logan said reasonably. ‘Besides, she could have killed us herself by now. You saw what she did to those Dark Minions. She also sounded as though she genuinely knew you. I think she already knows where the Headquarters are.’ ‘Well I’m not taking any chances!’ Page snapped. ‘Kidd!’ ‘I’m on it,’ said Kidd, walking over to Lily. In one swift movement, he whacked her over the head with his sword, knocking her unconscious. '-----THE OTHER ME-----' Lily awoke to the smell of the Bowerstone Sewers penetrating her nostrils. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness due to the potato sack on her head. Her arms and legs were bounded to the chair she was sitting in. Now that she was awake, she could hear Logan arguing with Page. They sounded like an old married couple. ‘You still didn’t have to tie her up and put a bag on her head!’ Logan said angrily. ‘I don’t want her to be able to find us if we let her go,’ Page replied stubbornly. ‘I don’t trust her!’ ‘And I’m startling to lose my trust in you!’ Lily huffed from within the bag. Logan removed the bag and looked at her closely. Lily looked closely back at him and began to notice some differences to her brother. Her brother’s normally neat, pulled back, dark brown hair was now messy and the same colour as hers, instead of the usually dark brown, and his usual dark green eyes were now light green. In fact, it was as though she was looking at her father. Nonetheless, apart from that, he still looked the same. He even had the same scars on his face from when he spent five years hunting trolls, five years after their father’s passing. However, she did realise, with a jolt, that he was carrying their mother’s hammer around with him. ‘That’s Mum’s hammer,’ she gasped. ‘How’d you get it out of the Sanctuary?’ ‘You’ve mentioned the Sanctuary twice now,’ Logan said, before turning to Walter. ‘There is no way she would know about the Sanctuary, or about Mum’s hammer being there unless she went there herself.’ ‘I know,’ Walter replied with a thoughtful look on his face as Lily tried to free herself from the ropes that held her in place. Meanwhile, everyone else was looking from Logan to Walter and back again, wondering what Sanctuary they were talking about. Logan, having noticed Lily’s pitiful attempts to free herself, decided to untie her. ‘Logan, what are you doing?’ Page exclaimed. ‘Come on, Page. You can’t seriously still think that this is Lillian,’ Logan said tiredly. ‘If she was, she could have easily gotten out of those ropes. She would have burnt them with her Will.’ ‘I still want to know how she can use Will without using gauntlets, while you have too,’ said Walter. ‘Speaking of gauntlets, why are you wearing mine, Logan?’ Lily inquired. ‘Also, have you seen my Guild Seal, wedding ring and Elliot? I can’t find them anywhere. Oh, and can you please explain to me why you look so much like Dad?’ ‘Elliot?’ Logan blinked. ‘As in Lillian’s childhood friend?’ ‘Elliot as in my husband and your brother-in-law! And stop calling me Lillian!’ ‘I cannot help you with that,’ Logan said quietly. ‘The only Elliot I know is married to someone named Linda.’ ‘Linda… as in the woman from the Bowerstone Orphanage?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘No, he can’t be with her. He said that he loved me and would stay with me forever.’ Lily was getting upset again. ‘Listen, I somehow think that you are from another time or something,’ Logan told her softly. ‘That’s not possible,’ said Lily, but when she thought about it, it had to be true. After all, everything was different to the way it should be. ‘It is very possible, Lily.’ Numerous gasps echoed around Page and Logan’s quarters as Theresa appeared in shimmering blue light. ‘I just love the amount of people suddenly knowing about our secret headquarters,’ Page muttered bitterly, while Logan addressed his father’s guide. ‘You know who she is, Theresa?’ ‘I do,’ replied Theresa. ‘She is from a time where her brother, Logan, was a tyrant. She became a Hero, known to all as the Hero of Brightwall, and over threw him with the help of Sir Walter Beck, Jasper, Page, Sabine, Captain Ben Finn, Major Swift and Kalin. Logan then stood by her side as she fought against the Crawler and became a beloved queen.’ ‘So basically she comes from a time where our roles have been swapped?’ Logan asked for clarification. ‘She did everything I’ve done.’ ‘Pretty much, yes.’ ‘Ridiculous! I need some proof before I will believe it!’ Sabine declared. He turned his angry and suspicious eyes upon Lily. ‘If you really swapped roles with Logan, then what did Hero have to do to gain my alliance?’ ‘I had to prove that I was a Hero by obtaining one of my father’s relics from the Reliquary under Brightwall Academy,’ Lily answered promptly. ‘I brought you the music box, which you could not open. I also had to stop Saker and his men from slaying your people. Finally, I had to convince the people of Brightwall to share their food with the Dwellers.’ Sabine’s mouth fell open. ‘Is she right, Sabine?’ asked Page. ‘Yes, she is,’ he stammered slightly. ‘She is from another time.’ ‘But why am I in this time?’ Lily asked, looking over at Theresa. ‘You’re here to help Logan defend Albion from the Crawler in a years’ time. You are also here to stop Lillian’s tyranny,’ Theresa answered calmly. Logan looked at her quickly. ‘The Crawler is coming here! Why didn’t you tell me before now?’ Logan demanded. ‘It was never truly about Lillian being de-throned, was it?’ ‘I told you what you needed to know, and I never spoke anything but the truth.’ Theresa then returned to the Spire. ‘I hate it when she does that!’ Logan grumbled. ‘You and me both.’ Lily smiled before becoming serious. ‘I guess we should start preparing for the Crawler’s invasion.’ ‘We’ll need the funds,’ Logan said pointedly. ‘So? We’ll just have to combine our money and raid Lillian’s room and the treasury,’ said Ben. ‘How did you get funds, Lily?’ asked Logan. ‘Well there was a diamond in Aurora hidden in the Sandfall Palace,’ Lily replied, thinking back. ‘A rich noble woman donated a priceless statue to us too. Then of course there was my own money. I also sold most of my possessions, minus the things that belonged to Mum and Dad. There was then the income from the houses and shops I owned and I had a few jobs. Even doing all that, though, I only just had the necessary funds. Not to mention that my brother was the only one game enough to come near me because of how tired I was.’ Lily grimaced that the very memory. ‘But you’ll probably make the quota since you probably don’t have a lot of things to fix, right?’ ‘Albion needs a lot of help,’ Page replied sadly. ‘Lillian is a heartless tyrant. She forces children to work; she has destroyed Mistpeak Valley through logging, and has drained Bower Lake. On top of that she turned the Bowerstone Shelter and Orphanage into a brothel, pays the Albion soldiers practically nothing, has high taxes with has led to poverty and she has also made it illegal to consume alcohol unless you pay a great deal of money. Lillian and Reaver have destroyed Albion.’ ‘On the bright side, this means that there will be a lot of money to do the necessary repairs,’ Lily said glumly, ‘but that still means we’ve got our work cut out for us then.’